The Immortal Percabeth
by Always-Obsessed66
Summary: What if at the end of the Last Olympian, Percy said yes to Zeus and became a god? Told completely in Annabeth's POV. What will happen to Percabeth if Percy is immortal and she isn't? Will they preserve or raze (crumble)?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story and I hope you like it. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: All of these characters and settings belong to Rick Riordan. I only own my own words. Please R&R sorry for any OOCness. ENJOY!**

Annabeth

Life couldn't have been better my mother just made me the architect of Olympus! I was so lost in my thoughts I almost jumped when Poseidon yelled Percy's name. The only sound was the crackle of the hearth fire. Everybody watched as Percy bowed to Zeus and then knelt at his father's feet.

"Rise, my son." Percy stood up as if he was unsure. Poseidon continued. "A great hero must be rewarded," he said, "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?" I looked at my mother expecting her to pipe up, to my surprise she didn't.

"The Council agrees," Zeus announced. _That rarely ever happens_, I thought. Zeus turned to Percy, "Percy Jackson, you may have one gift from the gods." Percy looked hesitant.

"Any gift?" Percy asked. Zeus nodded like he expected this.

"I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson- if you wish it- you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." I was stunned; I felt my face go pale. Apparently Percy was stunned too.

"Um…a god?" Typical Seaweed Brain. Zeus rolled his eyes.

"A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea." I kept waiting for someone to disapprove I didn't want Percy to leave me forever.

"I approve as well," Athena agreed she looked over at me. My face had gone even paler. Then Percy looked back at me. I tried not to meet his eyes. I tried to calm myself down. _He would never leave me_, I thought, _He'll deny them I'm sure of it. _Percy turned back to the attention of Zeus.

"I accept." He said bravely, "I accept."

**AN: So there is the first chapter. What do you think so far? Please give me your suggestions and comments. I'll post chapter 2 soon. Toodaloo! **


	2. Chapter 2(AN: I need help)

**AN: Um yeah so I have writers block and so um ideas would be really nice right about now please so…yeah. Catch yall's later then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't have an excuse. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: I only own my own words everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth

I watched in horror as Percy stood and was made immortal. I can't describe it to you very well because my vision was getting blurry from all the tears collecting in my eyes. Percy then stood next to his father's throne while Zeus called the meeting to an end. Percy walked over to me and tried to say something but I pushed him away and ran out of the palace and didn't stop running until I had reached the elevator. It wasn't until the third floor from the lobby that I managed to stop crying and when it finally stopped I took a deep breath and walked into the lobby. I was immediately hugged by Percy's mom.

"Annabeth," Sally looked worried, "where's Percy?" I opened my mouth to say something but instead of answering her I burst into more tears.

**AN: You know what this story has given me no ideas so I'm just going to be done with it. If anyone wants to take this story over go ahead.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: the first person that sends me a PM before Friday, July 12****th****, will have my official permission to continue this story. I can either e-mail you the chapters already written or you can e-mail me chapters and I will post them or whatever we work out. If I have no responses by Friday, July 12****th****, I will assume that no one wants this story and it will be deleted. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: THE PROUD NEW OWNER OF THE IMMORTAL Percabeth IS: gvelitegymnast . The story will still be posted by me but it will be written by gvelitegymnast.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Owners Note: This was written by: gvelitegymnast.**

Sally held me as I cried and cried into her arms. She didn't seem to mind that I was ruining her shirt. I was finally able to explain what happened, only to break out into more tears. I was surprised she could understand a word I said through all of my sobbing. Her only response was a grim nod. Finally after about 10 minutes of constant crying, she asked me if I could go bring down Percy. I, of course, obliged being that I was just a wreck in her arms for at least 10 minutes.

As I was walking to the elevator, I heard her call my name.

"Yes, Sally?" I say with all the happiness I could muster, which was not much at all.

"He loves you." She said. This felt like a knife was stabbing me in the heart. "Even if he is immortal now, he will _always_ love you."

"Thank you Sally." I say as I hug her for what seems like the thousandth time that day.

With one final nod, I walk over to the man at the counter. Not wanting to deal with the whole 'There is no 600th floor, no go home' act, I casually go up and tell him:

"I need the key to the 600th floor. Don't give me the crap about there not being one because I just fought a war and I'm not in a very good mood." Hey, it may have been a little bitchy, but it sure as hell worked. I was not in the mood.

I rode the elevator to Mount Olympus, all the while trying to prepare myself for seeing Percy. I didn't want to break down and seem completely vulnerable in front of him, even if we've known each other since we were 12. When I stepped out, I made my way to the throne room of the gods.

The room was empty except for one person. _Percy._ It felt like my chest was ripping apart seeing him in that throne room, standing beside his father's chair.

"Percy." I say, as my eyes burn from more tears coming to the surface. "Your mom wants to talk to you, and asked me to come get you."

I turn around and start walking away. I'm all of two steps away from the door when Percy grabs my wrist and pulls me into him. I immediately break down. I sob and sob for what feels like hours, all the while getting his shirt completely soaked. He just holds me until I can finally see again without tears clouding my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl. I'm so so sorry." He says to me. I was too emotionally drained to even try and use logic so I settle for a genius response.

"Why?" He looks at me sadly. "Why did you leave me? You're my best friend. You have no idea how important to me you were. "Understanding finally graces his face as he realizes that I love him. "I loved you! And you just threw it all away so you could be immortal." By this time, I'm yelling at the top of my lungs. But I don't care. I had to let it all out and I didn't care if he wasn't listening or not.

"Everything that we've done together. Every feeling we've felt towards each other is gone now. It doesn't matter anymore. You never even realized that I had feelings for you! You were always too much of a seaweed brain to notice! Why do you think I kissed you in Mt. Saint Helens last summer? Why do you think I took the poisoned knife for you? It was because I cared about you and I was willing to die for just so you would live. But look at us now! You're going to live forever anyway! And I'm just going to be left alone. I'm not gonna have you anymore because you're going to be with your dad. And my heart is just going to be broken again. Just like it was with Luke."

He just stares at me like this is the first time he's really seeing me. Which in a way, it is. Nobody has ever seen me break down like this. I don't even think I have ever broken down like this before. He stares at me from across the room. I didn't realize it, but over the course of my rant I kept gradually moving away from him.

"I never knew you felt this way." He says, while looking at the ground. All of a sudden he starts talking to himself. 'How could I have been so stupid! What have I done?' He just keeps repeating it to himself.

"What have I done, Annabeth? What have I done?" He sinks down to his knees. I run across the room to comfort him, just as he did to me a few minutes before. After he calms down, he asks me one question.

"How could I have let you go?" I feel my chest get torn apart as it dawns on me that he felt the same way.

"I've always loved you Annabeth. Ever since I first saw you. I was just too afraid to admit it. And now I finally realize it and know that you feel the same way and I ruin it. God damnit! What have I done?"

I had no idea what to say. At this point, we're both sitting on the floor of the throne room Percy and I leaning into each other. He's staring at me as I sit there motionless. I look back at him and stare into his sea green eyes. I get lost in those gorgeous eyes, and we sit there just staring at each other. I realize how long we were looking at each other and I break the gaze. I just stare at the floor hoping that this is just a dream and that I'll wake up. Suddenly, Percy reaches up and grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. It was only then that I realized how close we were. His lips graze mine as we stare at each other. He slams my lips into his and we sit there kissing each other for what feels like days. Its then that I know I'm not dreaming and that he loves me back. He pulls away and looks deep into my eyes. I see sadness, and passion, but mostly love.

He whispers against my lips "I will _always_ love you and I will find a way to make this work." I smile. A real genuine smile. The first one since the war started. "I'm not losing you. There's no way I'm letting you away from me."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." I breathe as I kiss him with all the passion I have.

"I love you too, Wise Girl Always_ and Forever."_

"_Always and Forever." _ I confirm as we stand up and walk into the elevator. Our hands tightly intertwined as if we were each other's air that we breathe.

The doors of the elevator open to the lobby of the Empire State Building. Sally stands there with a knowing smile as she gazes at our entwined hands. She gives Percy a long hug and scolds him for being involved in this war. 'Typical Sally' I think as I mentally laugh. When she finally lets go of Percy she walks over to me. She whispers in my ear:

"I told you so."


End file.
